Round One Up Round Two To Go
by ToxicCottonCandy
Summary: Kyo goes for a checkup with Hatori, but gets more than he bargained for. Yaoi! sex scene!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fruits Basket OR its characters.... if I did all the guys would be screwing each other.**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi sex....Don't like? Well, what the hell are you even reading this for, idiot?**

~...........................................................................................................................................~

_I should NOT be thinking this! Cut it out Kyo. CUT IT OUT! Do NOT get a hard on. You're here for a checkup, that's it. It's not like he WANTS to touch you. Oh, but how wonderful that would be. NO! Stop thinking like that. Man, I'm a sick bastard. _

Kyo was at Hatori's for his annual checkup, and, even though he didn't want to go to the main house, he went anyways. Just to see Hatori. It's not like he was gay...he was _bi._ There's a difference. Isn't there? Anyway, he couldn't help it. Hatori was hot. Kyo couldn't help but think of Hatori waiting for him in his doctor's room, with nothing on under his coat, touching his bare chest with the stethoscope. Oh yes, he'd fix any "illness" he had. ~...........................................................................................................................................~

_Oh God, stop. Just breathe. Do NOT let your self think things about the sexy red haired god before you. But, how good it would probably feel for him to suck....SHIT! Not good, not good. Think about bad things.... old ladies, kicking puppies, Shigure in a speedo....ugh. That last one worked. But God, Kyo looks so hot sitting shirtless on the exam table._

"Kyo, will you please take three deep breaths" Hatori said, putting the icy-cold stethoscope on Kyo's chest. He heard the teen suck in a sharp breath at the contact of the cold, hard metal. Hatori smirked to himself because he purposely put the metal end of the stethoscope directly on top of Kyo's rose colored nipple. He imagined his tongue being there, and had to suppress another hard-on. He almost lost. "Good. Now, have you been having any pain lately?"

"Yeah, my side kinda hurts."

"Okay, lie down on your back so I can check it out." Hatori gently pressed Kyo's lower abdomen, probably a little more than he necessarily _needed _to, but this is all for Kyo's well-being. Right?

~...........................................................................................................................................~

_Lie dammit, lie like a dog!_ _Tell him your side hurts. Hell, tell him you're dying! JUST GET HIM TO TOUCH YOU!_

"Does it hurt when I press here?" Hatori asked, concerned.

"Uhm, it's a little lower." Kyo said, trying to hide his smirk.

"What about here?" He asked, his tone incredulous.

"No lower."

~...........................................................................................................................................~

_He's bullshitting me. His side doesn't hurt. If you ask me, it's his cock that hurts the most right now. I should humor him...see how far he'll let me go......._

"Hatori?" Kyo asked, causing Hatori to snap out of his little_ daydream _he was having. He hadn't realized he was staring at Kyo....or that he had a boner.

~...........................................................................................................................................~

_Just a little lower. Just A LITTLE! I'll tell him to go down one more time, and then there's no turning back from there. He'll know that I have a boner. I just hope I don't get punched for it. _

"Here?" Hatori asked one more time. Clearly, he could tell something was going on, for he made no attempt to hide his smirk.

"No. Lower." Kyo said, the anticipation making his hard-on grow with longing.

~...........................................................................................................................................~

_Oh God, wait till he sees what I'm gonna do next. _

"How's this?" Hatori said, shoving his hand down Kyo's pants and grabbing his cock._ Wow, he does want this. He already has a boner._

"Holyshitdothatagain!" Kyo gasped wantonly. Kyo moaned as Hatori started stroking his cock with swift up and down motions. He arched into Hatori's hand, clearly giving the sign that he enjoyed it. Hatori smirked and started leaning his face down toward Kyo's crotch. When he reached his destination, Hatori undid Kyo's zipper, almost painfully slow. When that task was done, Hatori wasted no time in discarding Kyo's obtrusive pants. He practically ripped off Kyo's boxers. When his cock was free, Kyo hissed at the contact of the cold air onto his erection. Hatori smirked and lent down, delivering the lightest of kisses to Kyo's swollen, deep red head. Kyo whined like a little whore, and Hatori liked it. Hatori quickly enveloped Kyo's entire head with his mouth, and then took in his member, practically impaling his throat with the hot, dripping organ. He could taste Kyo's precum, and he wanted more. He sucked inward with the back of his throat, creating a hot wet vacuum around Kyo's cock. Kyo moaned. "Holy shit Hatori. Don't you dare stop." Kyo said. He tried to make it a threat, but the pleasure Hatori was giving to his cock was so great that he moaned in the middle of what he was saying. Hatori continued his ministrations for several minutes; occasionally rubbing Kyo's slit with the tip of his tongue, or running his tongue sensuously up and down his shaft. Kyo could feel a tightening in his abdomen, like a coil being wound up. The coil snapped as soon a Hatori took Kyo's balls into his mouth, gently playing with them with his tongue. He rode out his orgasm with Hatori sucking at his neck, occasionally biting gently, then licking at the marks he made. As soon as he came down from his high, Hatori picked him up, turned him over, and set him on his hands and knees. Hatori positioned his tongue at Kyo's entrance, and licked downwards, towards his ball sac. Then he licked upwards again, stopping at the little pink ring of flesh. He stuck his tongue in, and was surprised that it wasn't as disgusting as he thought it would be. He felt Kyo push back onto him, clearly liking what was behind done to his behind. Kyo could feel his cock harden up again, and in a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me Hatori!" He said lustfully. Hatori held up three fingers to Kyo's mouth, and Kyo took in the long digits, coating each with his saliva. When Hatori felt that his fingers were coated enough, he removed them from Kyo's mouth and positioned one at Kyo's entrance. He swiftly plunged it in and began working it in and out. After about a minute he felt Kyo spasm. "F-Fuck! Oh my God, do that again!" Hatori had found Kyo's prostate. He began to attack the bundle of nerves until he thought Kyo was about to cum. Then slipped in a second finger and began a scissoring motion. He then slipped in a third, just to make sure he was ready. When he took out his fingers, Kyo whined at the feeling of suddenly being empty. Hatori positioned his own erection at Kyo's hole. He thrust himself in to the hilt, loving the feeling of Kyo's inner walls against his penis. _Shit! I'm not a virgin, but Hatori's a Hell of a lot bigger than Yuki!_ Kyo thought. Hatori began to move, and the pain subsided into immense pleasure. Hatori thrust in with such force. He held nothing back. This was the type of hot, animalistic sex that he'd always wanted to have with Kyo. He moaned Kyo's name as he felt the coil in his chest start to wind. Kyo was panting and Hatori could tell that he wouldn't last much longer, for Hatori was hitting Kyo's prostate with each thrust. In a matter of minutes Kyo came with a scream. "Oh yes! Oh FUCK! Hatori!!!" Hatori, at the feeling of Kyo's inner walls tightening, came into Kyo with a grunt of his name. Hatori, not wanting to sleep on an exam table, gathered his last ounce of strength and carried Kyo to his bedroom where he fell to the bed and pulled Kyo into his arms. With a content sigh, both lovers fell asleep.....ready for round two in the morning.


End file.
